


An Earth Left to Save

by Carleen



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mass Effect 3, Multi, Romance, Science Fiction, Tragic Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"… By rights, we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The one's that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were and sometimes you didn't want to know the end, because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come and when the sun shines, it'll shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances for turning back. Only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something."</p><p>"What are we holding on to, Sam?"</p><p>"That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for."</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. An Earth Left to Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "… By rights, we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The one's that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were and sometimes you didn't want to know the end, because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come and when the sun shines, it'll shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances for turning back. Only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something."
> 
> "What are we holding on to, Sam?"
> 
> "That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for."

 

* * *

"If Commander Shepard doesn't get here soon. There won't be an earth left to save." 

* * *

 

**LOCATION: Earth, 2186 / London, England. Just before dawn.**

The Sol System existed in an obscure corner of the Milky Way Galaxy. The third planet, a small blue watery thing, spinning innocently around its sun was the subject of much debate by The Citadel races. Until now, they'd look down on the small planet and viewed the delicate, multi-hued creatures who lived there, as a group of not-quite-bright-enough youngsters. The Battle for Earth changed everything. As that planet cycled into a new twenty-four day; it is a day without the Reaper threat. Now, those races, plus the other survivors held a new respect for the humans. With great reluctance, the Council and the ambassadors agreed, without the humans, the Reapers might have succeeded in their plan to wipe out the developed races. Specifically, it was Commander Shepard and his team.

With no intention of being left out, the turians stood ready to exploit the fact that throughout the conflict, a certain Garrus Vakarian served as Shepard's right hand. The quarians were also thinking of ways to exploit their darling Tali's role in the victory. And, the asari? They were shouting Shepard's praises from the rooftops.

On Earth, the time for rebuilding and taking account would come soon enough. For now, as the sun rose over the Thames, it was time to exhale. The screams of the wounded had finally quieted. The fires were burning themselves out and the air clearing. As far as the eye could see, lay death and destruction. But, the Reaper ships were still, at last

As the day dawned, the remaining soldiers began pulling themselves out of the rubble, from their makeshift foxholes and barriers. The stench of dead humans, asari and turians was thick in the air. Alien blood pooling with the human blood, as the fallen lay crushed and broken like children's toys forgotten out in the weather.

Choked with debris, the Thames meandered sluggishly and the gardens once adorning her banks now toxic smoking fires. Only William the Conqueror and the Romans had ever successfully invaded this land. The Nazi's had done their damage, but they'd never stepped foot on British soil. Now the Reapers had despoiled it, crushed it beneath those giant claws and ripped it to pieces with red lasers. The Clock Tower lay almost unrecognizable on the ground and Big Ben smashed to pieces. It was only if you knew London that you could pick out the identifiable parts of that iconic tower. Westminster Abbey was a smoking ruin. All around, the specter of death held court as centuries of tradition were destroyed in just a few days. But the one thing the Reapers could never understand or destroy was the capacity of the human heart for hope and courage. As they had, many times before, they would survive and rebuild this blessed plot, their realm, this England.

It was Sergeant Bill Wallace of her Majesty's Royal Marines who found him. Sergeant Wallace had hidden up in the clock tower for what seemed like weeks. Then by chance, he'd come down shortly before the tower had imploded. He'd seen it coming and dove under some debris. When the quiet finally came he'd crawled out because he his mates were calling to one another. What had really caught his attention was the splash of red and insignia of what was left of a dead soldier lying crumpled at the base of the silver towers. Sergeant Wallace shook his head. The poor bloke's armor shredded and burned. He stepped closer, his curiosity piqued. No one in the British military wore that style of uniform. But as he turned to walk away, from what could only be another dead body, he heard the soldier groan.

"Tali?"

He reached down to look at the dog tags: Shepard, John. Commander N7, Specter. "Blimey, it's him. It's Commander Shepard." He thumbed his radio and miraculously someone answered.

"Identify yourself."

"Sergeant Bill Wallace, RM located just south of what's left of the clock tower. I think I've got Commander Shepard here. Send help." Sergeant Wallace sat down next to the soldier and tried to assess his injuries. The man bled from an abdominal wound and his face bruised and swollen. Afraid to move him he just kept his hand on Shepard's forearm and talked to him.

"We made it Commander. We got those bastards. Help is on the way, sir. You just stay with me now."

"I… I'm sorry… took so long to get here."

"Hush, sir. There'll be no more of that kind of talk. Can you take a sip of water?"

Out of the smoke and stench came not the sirens of an ambulance, but the quiet footfalls of people. If he hadn't been looking right at them he would never believe it. First, a turian jogged toward him and the injured Commander. What had once been blue battle armor had cracked down the center. Someone had tied a bandage around the turian's head. Then, out of the dark came an asari. Obviously injured, the sergeant saw her right arm hanging unnaturally. Helping her along was a lame young man with a ball cap and the same logo as Shepard's uniform. Behind them came the lithe form of a quarian female. He'd only seen one in pictures. This one was trembling, her helmet shattered and what remained of the hood hung down her back. He could see her face as she moved closer. She was beautiful and ethereal. Like one of the wee folk his mother had told him stories about when he was a lad. This particular Fairy carried a lethal looking shotgun. Although injured and exhausted she appeared neither fragile or shy. The marine could not take his eyes off the wild mass of her raven black hair, elfin face and shining eyes. Until a lady clad all in silver joined the group.

"The boys at the pub will never believe this."

"You found him," remarked EDI dispassionately.

"Aye, love and I think he's still alive. He called a word. It sounded something like 'tally' do you know what it is? Can we get it for him?"

"I am Tali"

"You found him?" The sergeant took a double take as an old battle scared human and a burly krogan closed the circle around him and the commander.

He heard a shout and then another human joined them. The sergeant started to get to his feet, as a senior officer approached. Instead, the admiral held out his hand to aid the marine to his feet.

"Good work, son."

The turian turned to the krogan, "Grunt, can you find something…?"

"Already got it, Garrus."

And from out of the debris, the krogan produced a piece of something which looked like it had once been a door or a shield. They all helped lift him and gently placed their commander on the makeshift stretcher. Then together the procession began its journey back to where Doctor Chakwas waited. The rising sun silhouetted the group of comrades as they stepped carefully, to avoid jostling their precious cargo, through the rubble.

Word of their arrival preceded them. As they walked down the last block toward HQ, soldiers of every alien race and nationality lined the street. Each held themselves at rigid attention as the small procession passed. In the distance, a piper played songs of freedom. Soon a drummer joined in and then another piper. Anderson recognized the tune as "The Gael." A fitting tribute to this brave man.

Tali was holding one of Shepard's hands, so it was she who first saw him open his eyes. "Hey, Shepard."

~0~0~0~0~

**Day Four of Peace**

"Good morning, Ms. Lawson. How's our patient?"

"Admiral Anderson, good morning. Miranda Lawson looked up at the sound of his voice, but finished changing the I.V. bag before answering. "Much better. Vital signs are stable and he slept through the night. Dr. Chakwas says he's on the mend."

"No more bad dreams?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "At least he's not thrashing around anymore. The monitors showed he slept regular REM cycles for the last eight hours."

"Good. He's getting real rest. How about you? When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't remember. I don't want him to wake up and hear it from someone else."

He nodded his head in understanding. "You should be the one to tell him, Ms. Lawson."

"Call me Miranda. Please."

She was glad he was here. If anyone understood, it was Admiral Anderson. She watched the Admiral rest his hand on the patient's shoulder and bow his head. Miranda pushed her hair back from her face for the hundredth time. Maybe she could leave for an hour or two. Grab a shower and a change of clothes. The Admiral could stay with him. She turned to tell the Admiral she taking him up on his offer, when she saw movement from the bed.

"Tell me what, sir?"

The older man watched as the soldier lifted his hand to grasp his. "John! Welcome back. You are a sight for sore eyes."

"What happened? I… I saw you die. How long?"

Miranda stepped into his field of view. "A British marine found you four days ago. They brought you here."

"They?" He was not sure he wanted the answer to this question, but he had to know.

"Your crew. All of them that came with you to Earth. They carried you back here. Someday I'll show you the vid. You won't believe…"

"Enough talking now. You've got to let your body recover. That's an order, son." Admiral Anderson straightened the sheet over Commander Shepard. We'll cover everything at the debriefing. First I'm going to shoo Ms. Lawson out of here and you go back to sleep. She hasn't left your side since they brought you here."

Shepard looked around the room, his eyes searching. "Where is...?"

The question went unfinished as Miranda injected the sedative into Shepard's I.V. and he slipped back into unconsciousness. The admiral put his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room.

Once they were outside, he said. "You know him. He won't stop asking questions."

"At least this gives me more time to figure out how to tell him."

"For now, you get out of here and get some rest. I'll stay with him."

Miranda gave him a grateful look and headed out of the destroyed building toward the makeshift camp that had once been Hyde Park. She wondered how she could find the words to tell Shepard the effects of the Reaper's attempt at indoctrinating him, coupled with is injuries, had burned out his biotic abilities. The one person who might offer him solace was gone: Scooped up by the quarians. Tali was swiftly placed in quarantine due to her own injuries and exposure to the toxic air surrounding London. She was on her way now with the Migrant Fleet back to Rannoch.

Twelve hours later, Shepard opened his eyes in a darkened room. He noticed the crumbling walls of his surroundings and wondered where he was. He needed information. He needed to know what had happened to his crew and his ship. Miranda had said his crew brought him here. If that were so then where was Tali? He would not let himself think about the fact that she might not have survived. Why hadn't she been here when he had awakened before? Perhaps she was as badly injured as he was. If that were so, then where is she?

He remembered waking up for a moment and feeling her hand holding his. He was floating. No, they were carrying him. He saw her face silhouetted against the morning sky. She was so beautiful. She'd smiled at him and said, "Hey Shepard."

He'd seen her smile? Outside! What would that exposure do to her?

"Tali!"

Shepard's attempt at getting out of his hospital bed set off the monitor alarms. Doctor Chakwas and Miranda came running.

"Commander Shepard, where are you going? You'll undo all my good work. I must insist you lay still!"

"Where is Tali? I want to see her now, or take me to her now."

The two women exchanged looks. Miranda nodded. There was no way to put this off any longer. She had to tell him.

"Shepard, if you promise to stay still, I will tell you."

"I don't have to promise a damn thing, he snapped.

"I'm sorry Shepard. She's not here. She's with the Fleet. They took her with them. A blast shattered her helmet and she was exposed to the elements for several hours."

Garrus stood in the doorway, his voice cut through the tension. "Hey Shepard, misbehaving so soon?"

"Garrus! Help me get out of here. The quarians took Tali."

"Well, she is a quarian too. They know best how to treat her. I will attempt to contact the Fleet, but Comm is sporadic and official business only. Should be able to pull some strings after all this, he said, spreading his arms wide. In the meantime, some other people out here want to see you. Ready for some visitors?"

"No."

"Shepard! Still kicking ass even from a hospital bed? This was from Grunt as he pushed past the turian and into the room. Hey, I got you something! I found this on a street vendor's cart. You wouldn't believe what's for sale out there: Food, T-Shirts, toy guns, replicas of Reaper ships."

Grunt produced a stuffed replica of the Rachni Queen from his behind his back. At the look on Shepard's face, Grunt laughed aloud. "It'll remind you of all the fun we had on Utukku. Look at this hoodie, he said, turning so Shepard could read the back of the jacket. I can't believe it came in my size!"

Commander Shepard could only roll his eyes at the 'Property of SR-2 Normandy' blazoned in red letters across the back of the jacket.

Ashley Williams came in next. "Hello Commander. Good to see you awake."

"Ash. How're you?"

"Not bad sir. No real injuries. You know me, always the soldier. Sir, my sister called. She wants me to come home and help her and Mom pick up the pieces. I wondered if I could take some shore leave. I guess I could really use the rest and… so, anyway." She stopped talking when she became aware of the silence in the room. All eyes were on her.

Shepard could only nod his consent. As he watched her leave the room he thought, Ancestors! Would that woman ever stop whining?

"Hey Commander, I heard you were awake. EDI and I just wanted to check on you and say hello. Plus, I won the bet."

"The bet?"

"Yes, Commander Shepard. I predicted a 45.5% probability that you would not survive your injuries. Joker disagreed. He speculated your survival rate at 100%."

That innocent remark caused Miranda to wince as she entered the room. She would have to tell him. "You may have won the bet after all EDI. Shepard, there's something else I need to tell you." Miranda took his hand as he looked at her expectantly.

"Spit it out, Miranda."

"Through the aborted indoctrination and the injuries you sustained, somehow your biotic abilities burned out. I'm sorry, Shepard. I don't understand how it happened, but I do promise to figure it out. Maybe even restore…"

"Miranda," he said with a lift of his hand. "It's okay. Sure, they came in handy many times. I never asked for them." Shepard had other things on his mind than biotics. He turned to his ship's pilot, Joker, where's the Normandy?"

"Sitting right out there in space dock. She has a few dings, but the engineers are putting her back to rights. Somehow, she got pushed to the front of the repair line. Must have been my charm and good looks. Commander, there's nowhere to go. The docks are closed. Security banned all interstellar flying. No one in or out of the System. Seems a bit like shutting the barn door… how does that saying go EDI?"

"I assume you are referring to securing the egress portal of the equine storage facility after the Equus Ferus Caballus has absconded."

"It's so cute how you two finish each other's sentences," replied Garrus

Then Doctor Chakwas walked in and shooed everyone out. Fortunately, she didn't notice the long look of understanding between Garrus and Shepard. So she didn't know to be there at midnight when Garrus walked in and tried to help Shepard escape the hospital.

Doctor Liara T'Soni watched and waited for her turn to visit with Shepard. She didn't want to be part of the crowd. Not just yet. She just wanted to look at him for a few minutes to comprehend that he was still alive. So as she stood in the shadows of Shepard's hospital room watching in complete contentment the rise and fall of Shepard's chest as he breathed. Garrus failed to notice her standing there when he walked in at midnight.

"Shepard? You awake?"

"Yeah… I am now."

"Ready to go?"

"Garrus, do you really think that's a good idea?" She said, stepping into the light. She couldn't help but laugh aloud at the startled guilty faces of the two bravest men she knew.

"Shepard. Where do you think you are going?"

"They took Tali back to Rannoch. I need to make sure she's okay."

"Shepard I have a message from Tali. I'm so sorry. I wasn't sure you were ready until now."

Shepard stared at her, his face a mask of control.

"She told me to tell you… She told me to tell you it was better this way. No one thought she would really make it back to the Fleet alive. She was very ill. Shepard, Tali wanted me to tell you goodbye. She asked me to tell you it was okay for you to, how do you humans put it? 'Get on with your life.'"

"She wouldn't have… couldn't … I don't believe you."

"Shepard, I was there with her too. Getting you to safety was the only thing keeping her on her feet."

"But what happened after you brought me here? Where did she go?"

"The Quarian Admiralty was planet side by then. All the senior staff shuttled down after the Reapers died out. They're planning a Peace Summit. Before you ask, Garrus said quietly, only the Quarian Flagship stayed behind. I'm sorry Shepard, it's hard news I know."

"They're waiting for you to recover so you can attend the summit. All the alien races left representatives behind. You're the designated the representative for Earth. It's a great honor."

"I have nothing to say to them. I did my job. I did what they asked me to do." He replied stonily.

"Garrus and I will stay with you. We'll be here to offer whatever support you need during the coming months."

"Get out."

"But…"

"Come on Liara. Let's go."

When the room was quiet again and Shepard alone, he noticed the music playing on the hospital speakers. It was an ancient song, but he knew it because it was one of mother's favorites.

 _Got out of town on a boat goin' to Southern islands_  
_Sailing a reach before a followin' sea_  
_She was makin' for the trades on the outside_  
_And the downhill run to Papeete_

 _Off the wind on this heading lie the Marquesas_  
_We got eighty feet of the waterline nicely making way_  
_In a noisy bar in Avalon I tried to call you_  
_But on a midnight watch I realized why twice you ran away_

 _Think about how many times I have fallen_  
_Spirits are using me larger voices callin'_  
_What Heaven brought you and me cannot be forgotten…_

Commander Shepard lay staring at the ceiling feeling the pain of the last years carve a furrow into his heart. Breathing became difficult as emotions rose to the surface.

 _I have been around the world_  
_Lookin' for that woman girl_  
_(Who knows she knows) Who knows love can endure_  
_And you know it will_

 _When you see the Southern Cross for the first time_  
_You understand now why you came this way_  
_'Cause the truth you might be runnin' from is so small_  
_But it's as big as the promise, the promise of a comin' day_

 _So I'm sailing for tomorrow my dreams are a dyin'_  
_And my love is an anchor tied to you tied with a silver chain_  
_I have my ship and all her flags are a' flyin'_  
_She is all that I have left and music is her name_

 _Think about how many times I have fallen_  
_Spirits are using me larger voices callin'_  
_What Heaven brought you and me cannot be forgotten_

 _I have been around the world_  
_Lookin' for that woman girl_  
_Who knows love can endure_  
_And you know it will, and you know it will_

Tali, who'd trusted him with nothing less than her body and soul. Her silver-blue eyes full of wonder as she shared herself with him. She'd told him that nothing stood between them anymore. He thought they were talking about forever or maybe he just needed to believe forever might still exist. She'd said, 'I thought we would have more time.' Then time had run out and he'd lost her too.

 _So we cheated and we lied and we tested_  
_And we never failed to fail it was the easiest thing to do_  
_You will survive being bested_  
_Somebody fine will come along make me forget about loving you_  
_At the Southern Cross_

For the first time, as the last notes of the song played out, Shepard allowed himself to grieve. Memories of his fallen comrades and the innocents rushed toward him. He tried to hold them back. He had to be strong. He'd always been the strong one. But so much was lost. Those people looked to him for strength. So many lost because he didn't respond fast enough.

They would use him now, as a symbol of hope and heroism. He would become nothing more than a political tool.

He felt a soothing hand on his brow. "You're not alone Shepard. Not anymore."

Liara sat next to him on the bed and when he rose up, she caught him. Rocking and soothing him and smiling in the darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LofTR: The Two Towers. Samwise Gamgee: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Soe8ayi3ScE

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TheSouthern Cross, Crosby, Stills and Nash: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuLBhxZUkmU

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Just had to add one more quote to this already over-quoted chapter. Since the ME3 trailers came out, I've been thinking of this speech. It is spoken by John of Gaunt, in Shakespeare's play _Richard the Second._ <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RUnt06bISo> (hang in there until 2:12)

_This royal throne of kings, this sceptred isle,_

_This earth of majesty, this seat of Mars,_

_This other Eden, demi paradise,_

_This fortress build by Nature for herself_

_Against infection and the hand of war,_

_This happy breed of men, this little world,_

_This precious stone set in the silver sea,_

_Which serves in it the office of a wall_

_Or as a moat defensive to a house,_

_Against the envy of less happier lands, -_

_This blessed plot, this earth, this realm, this England_

King Richard II, Act 2, Scene 1

AN: As many of you probably know the name Shepard is Scots/Irish. It's also symbolic of the Commander's role in the story. I added the following music as a soundtrack. The piece is called "The Gael." I hope you'll take a moment to listen:<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dNLsybtpxk> and if I painted the picture well enough. You can see Garrus, Grunt, Tali and the rest gently carrying Shepard through the streets of London. One by one the soldiers turn, snap to attention as they honor the great leader who lead them to this victory.


	2. A Far Green Country and a Swift Sunrise

LOCATION: Earth, 2186 / London, England

TIME: Day 30 of Peace

* * *

_End? No the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The gray rain-curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it ... white shores and the beyond. A far green country under a swift sunrise_

_–Gandalf the Gray_

* * *

 

Commander Shepard sat slumped in his wheelchair. His breakfast of baked beans and toast congealing on the plate. Bored with pushing the beans around as a pretense of eating, he turned his gaze back to the to the rain drenched world outside his window. The hospital staff assured him so much rain was a sign of spring. Spring: A time of renewal and rebirth. He shook his head, scraping his fingers through his hair. Then why did he feel so dead inside? Why did the screams of the dying still haunt his dreams? Why did any loud noise jolt his fight or flight instinct. One day, he almost dove under his bed for cover, searching for a weapon and checking for Garrus' position, at the sound of construction outside the hospital.

"Hey, Shepard. Brought you something."

"Morning, Garrus."

From a bag, hidden inside his jacket, Garrus produced a sandwich. Handing it to the Commander, he said, "Real eggs, cheese and ham. Thought you could use a change from whatever that is." His mandibles flaring, the turian sniffed delicately at the beans and soggy toast.

"Garrus, I think you just gave me a reason to keep living," he said, through a mouthful of egg sandwich.

"And so, you've been thinking of reasons not to go on living?"

No one but Garrus would have dared ask him that question. His medical team discussed it in staff meetings, his crew discussed it over pints, and Garrus watched his human friend slipping away.

Turians would say it was better that he had died. No turian would accept this prolonged illness and melancholia. There was no word for depression in the turian language. Garrus had worked around humans long enough to know that not all turian definitions fit the more complicated world of human emotion. He did what he could for his friend by providing support and encouragement and the occasional black market treat.

"Here comes Liara. Better get that out of sight."

Shepard gobbled the last of the sandwich and tossed the wrapper to Garrus. The question remained unanswered as Doctor Liara T'Soni bustled into the room with Commander Shepard's dress uniform over her arm.

Garrus silently watched her fuss over the commander. She took his tray, helped him get his shaving kit ready and called the nurse to help him bath. Then she grabbed Garrus by the arm and pulled him out of the room. The turian really didn't like being grabbed by the arm. But, as he had on so many mornings since Shepard's hospitalization, he allowed it. He also didn't like the way Liara had taken over his care. She used her name and reputation around this hospital like a biotic power when it came to getting what she wanted for the commander.

Garrus pulled his jacket closed and stepped out into the morning air. The rain and the temperatures here in England were slowly freezing him. He'd always been a little cold on the Normandy, but this was different. This water falling from the sky? Endless days of it. Spring, my turian spurs, he thought. His exoskeleton was actually softening in this humidity. He needed the dry heat of his home world. He needed things back the way they were. He needed some purpose in his life. If it wasn't running and gunning then what was it? Garrus knew he would stay with his friend as long as Shepard needed. If he were this restless in just a few weeks, how would he be in another month?

"Here we are!" Liara called from the hallway.

Commander Shepard was now dressed in a formal Alliance uniform, his face clean-shaven and his hair combed. The ground car pulled up to take them to Peace Summit. Scheduled in what was left of Buckingham Palace. It was a political show, as well as an attempt at setting up peaceful relationships with the other races. With Shepard as their poster boy, they couldn't fail.

As they made their way through the rainy streets, Liara chatted away. "Shepard, I found an apartment for us...You. I can't wait for you to see it. The doctors say you're scheduled for release in just a few days. I'm happy you're so much better."

The turian sat in the front seat, listening to her chatter and developing some very un-shipmate feelings toward the asarian. About a week ago, Garrus had approached Liara about Shepard's growing lethargy. She dismissed his concerns by reassuring him Shepard was getting stronger every day. What the ex-CSec officer observed was something quite different. Shepard was losing weight, not sleeping and no longer asking about his ship. The Normandy was still in space dock, her crew on standby and future uncertain.

It was Garrus who heard a Shepard cry out in the night. Garrus who heard him whisper for Tali; searching for her in his dreams. Garrus knew about the bottle of whiskey hidden in the bedside table and the true depths of Shepard's guilt. On one dark night, Shepard had sobbed against his friend's shoulder that he was sorry to have been so slow about getting to Earth in time. In the morning, Shepard described that he could still smell the blood. Still hear the screaming and feel his body dying.

But today was the first day of the Peace Summit. The day everyone had been waiting for. The press lined the sidewalk in front of the gates. They shouted at the Commander to say something or least wave to the vid recorders. Crowds of people were shouting his name. Shepard slouched down in his seat, while Liara encouraged him to smile and wave. "Come on, Shepard. They need to see your face." Then she turned and waved to the crowds herself.

Garrus was done and he'd had enough of her manipulation. When the car stopped, he quickly got out and opened the back door. Over Liara's protests, Garrus lifted Shepard out of the car by the arm. He had no idea if Shepard could walk yet. But enough was enough. As if on cue, Admiral Anderson stepped up to Shepard's left.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Vakarian."

"Ready, Shepard?"

The world tilted just a bit when Commander Shepard stood up, with Admiral Anderson's and Garrus' assistance, he soon regained his balance. Liara's complaints faded from his perception as the sounds of the crowd reached his ears. She followed with the wheelchair. The set of her jaw indicated her pleasure with the sudden turn of events. Garrus hissed for her to put that thing out of sight. She quickly complied by folding the chair and sliding it back into its carrier. Now she had to hurry to catch up with them. She was not happy.

Shepard didn't notice their exchange. Each step toward the east entrance of the Palace brought more air into his lungs. He felt stronger and his stride lengthened. The fresh humid air revived him. The sun warmed his blood. When was the last time he'd seen the sun or a blue sky? He looked over his shoulder and saw The Mall full of cheering people. It seemed almost odd to him that they were alive and smiling, even happy.

The rain had stopped on the ride over and the drenched concrete shimmered in the sun. The smell of death washed away by the spring rain. Instead of destruction, there were people of all races carrying signs and banners proclaiming life and celebrating the living. Shepard stopped a moment to look around again and noticed the signs of rebuilding. Primroses, blooming in riots of colors, stretched their new petals up to greet the sun. Above his head, he noticed flags snapping in the breeze. He'd never seen their design before.

"One for each alien race represented at the Summit." The turian remarked.

Movement on the ground caught Shepard's attention as a young boy of six or seven broke free from the police cordon and slipped past one of the Queen's Guards to run to Shepard with something in his hands. Shepard knelt slowly as the boy approached him. He held up a hand to stop the Guardsman who tried to pull him back.

"Been keeping this safe for you, sir, he said, breathlessly. He held out a toy model of the Normandy. Now that you're well again, you'll need it."

"That was very thoughtful of you. Do you like models?"

"Yes, sir! I can put them together all by myself."

"I have a collection too. Maybe, if your parents say it's okay you could come up to the Normandy and take a look."

The boy suddenly looked ready to cry. He squared his shoulders and held back. "I don't know where my Mum and Dad are. I tried to stay where they hid me, but it got so loud and the walls came down and I had to run and now I... I guess I lost them!"

"It's okay, son. What's your name?"

"My name is William Wallace, sir. After my father. He's a Royal Marine," he stated with pride.

"Look, William. I have to go inside now. Many people are waiting for me. Would you be willing to stay with my friend here? Her name is Liara. She can find you something to eat. When I'm finished I'll come find you and we can talk some more. How does that sound?"

"She's very pretty, sir. Like my favorite crayon color: In-dee-go. Don't worry. I'll take good care of her while you're gone," he nodded solemnly to the Commander and took Liara's hand in his small one.

Shepard stood up to hundreds of vid-cams all pointed at him and the little boy. The police were trying unsuccessfully to keep them back.

"Come on, Shepard. Let's get inside."

"Understood, Admiral."

Inside the hall, the lights were bright and the sounds loud from all the reporters running to their press box to fight for the best seat. The alien representatives sat behind a makeshift row of desks. The entire crew of the Normandy stood at attention as their commander walked past. He returned their salute, as pride swelled his chest and stung his eyes. Then someone called the room to attention, it held for only a moment, before the applause started all over again.

"I don't think they'll stop until you speak, Commander."

Reluctantly, Commander Shepard approached the microphone with Garrus at this side.

"Thank you. Really, thank you all. But this was a team effort. I met a little boy outside a moment ago. Orphaned by the attack. He showed such courage. You've all shown that same courage. It was an honor to fight by your side."

Shepard glanced toward Anderson. The admiral watched the color drain out of the Commander's face. They got him to his seat and the temporary head of the Alliance Council formally opened the proceedings.

Two hours later, speeches finished and awards handed out. Garrus Vakarian: A decorated war hero and first officer of the Normandy and Shepard promoted to Captain. Shepard worked up a genuine smile as they announce the news that as soon as the hospital releases him to active duty the Normandy is his again. He nodded to his cheering crew. Let's get out of here, he thought. Now. Back into space. He wished he could just tell Joker to go fire her up.

Later Garrus Vakarian, circles the room observing the guests. He guesses, no matter what his real job title, he will never stop being a C-Sec Agent. In a corner, standing some distance from the crowd is a turian female. Her vivid green eyes are the first thing he notices. He takes a long way around to approach her. "You shouldn't have to stand here all alone. May I get you a drink?"

"No thank you and I'm not alone."

"Oh, well then, I'll just head over to the next beautiful turian female on my radar."

"I'm working."

"Indeed?"

"Not like that. You think I'm a...You jumped to that conclusion?"

"Well, uh… no. What conclusion did I just jump to?"

"You think I'm a prostitute?"

"Nooo..."

"Look, Mr. Vakarian, for someone who worked in C-Sec you show a remarkable lack of observational skills. Maybe you got banged on the head too many times during battle."

"Madam, you have me at a disadvantage."

"Apparently."

If she stood her talking to him much longer, people would begin to notice. She couldn't afford to get her cover blown. But, if she stood here talking to Vakarian, anyone who was watching her might simply take her for another fan.

Garrus watched her closely and with more attention than she had just given him credit. What he observed was even more attractive than what he'd seen from across the room. Her eyes were indeed an intense shade of green and her facial tattoo done in shades of white. There were thin bands of green on her fringe, which he noticed, hung gracefully down the back of her head, almost touching her neck. The gown she wore accented her waist. After so many months of battle, he allowed himself a long moment to enjoy the sight.

"If you intend to keep staring at my fringe, perhaps we should introduce ourselves... My name is Vrill, Mr. Vakarian." Bowing her head toward him slightly, in the manner of turians who haven't been formally introduced.

"And, if your offer still stands, I will let you buy me that drink."

Garrus offered her his arm.

"What can I get you Mr. Vakarian?" The barman inquired.

"Turian Brandy?" Garrus asked Vrill.

"I'm actually very fond of Guinness."

"I knew there was a reason we met."

"Two pints of Guinness." Garrus laid his money down, but the barman refused.

"No payment needed, Mister Vakarian."

"Well then, have a pint on me."

"Cheers, sir."

Garrus led her over to a quiet corner. "So Vrill, ready to end the mystery? You know who I am but I don't know anymore about you than your name.

"So Mr. Vakarian, are you satisfied with the results of the Summit? First Officer of the Normandy. The top-secret stealth ship retro fitted into a diplomat ferry?"

"That's putting it a little harsh. There's plenty of diplomatic work to be done if we're to keep the peace between the races."

He noticed how she sidestepped his question.

"Of course, Mr. Vakarian. I didn't mean to imply otherwise." Then she made a slip by bending her head slightly as if she were listening to someone or something. Garrus caught it immediately.

"If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course." He watched her walk away. A puzzle. Garrus always enjoyed a good puzzle.

"Struck out again, Garrus?" Asked Shepard, carefully lowering himself into the chair vacated by the turian female.

"And, it might bother me, if I weren't so interested in the fact she's wired."

"All the more reason to keep an eye on her. If I'm any judge, that's a very graceful fringe."

"Come on, Shepard. I don't like the look of you. Let's take a walk. If I'm any judge, you're about the color of that table cloth."

"But I want to talk to the pretty turian lady."

"Good to hear your sense of humor is returning. Come on."

The evening air was cool and welcoming after the overheated room in the Palace. The two friends walked slowly around the Mall; people watching and enjoying the quiet. Occasionally, Shepard put his hand on the turian's arm for support, which Garrus gladly provided.

The two men paused by the British Color Guard unit, to watch as they secured their gear. They noticed and reacted immediately.

Shepard stopped them with his hand as one of them began to call the unit to attention. "Not necessary. Please, as you were. Just wanted to say hello." Then he noticed a sergeant with his back to him loading a ground car. There was something familiar about him. "Do I know you, sir?"

"Not a 'sir' to you, Captain. I'm an NCO."

"But, I know you." Shepard was searching the man's face.

"Aye, sir. You might know me. I'm the one who found you. You were a might broke up. Good to see you up and about."

"What's your name Soldier?" He asked while shaking his hand.

"William Wallace, sir. Of Her Majesty's Royal Marines."

"Garrus. Get Liara over here."

In a few moments, they could hear Liara's questioning voice and then, "Daddy!"

They watched as the young boy catapulted himself into his father's arms. Shepard staggered back with emotion and Garrus stepped up behind him, just in case.

"Really Shepard, this uniform doesn't have pockets enough for me to carry a handkerchief for you."

In spite of his teasing, Shepard felt the turian's hand on his shoulder, as they shared the moment.

The reunion, unseen by the masses of reporters, was a perfect counterpoint to the day of politics and glad-handing.


	3. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us...

LOCATION: Earth, 2186 / Rannoch, Quarian Home World

TIME: Month 9 of Peace

* * *

  
_I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the Ages of this world alone_ \- Arwen

* * *

 

The Normandy dropped gracefully out of hyperspace and assumed orbit around Rannoch. She was here to pick up the Quarian Ambassador. A routine mission for the Normandy and her new ambassadorial role. Leaving Garrus in charge, Captain Shepard stepped off the elevator ready to pilot himself down to the surface. His new first officer met him in the hanger bay and didn't hesitate to voice his disapproval.

"Shepard, let me send James and Traynor down. The ambassador is already waiting at the embassy landing zone."Garrus said.

"Tell her we'll pick her up on one hour local time."

"Captain, are you sure?"

In a vain attempt to stop Shepard from going down to the planet, his XO stepped in front of him. In the nine months since the Reapers were stopped, the turian had watched the young man reinvent himself into the ambassador-at-large the Alliance wanted him to be. He was their symbol and he did his duty. He kept the disparate alien races from blaming each other for what had been lost during the Reaper Wars. He kept them talking to each other and helped negotiate resource distribution. In nine months, Shepard had made peace with himself. In nine months, he had not forgotten Tali.

Doctor T'Soni followed Garrus into the hanger bay. She would stop him from going down to Rannoch. All her plans were not going to be foiled in one emotionally overcharged afternoon. As the Shadow Broker, she knew exactly what Shepard would find down there. Liara slipped her arm through Shepard's. He shot her a warning look. She chose to ignore it. In all these months she'd managed, through her contacts as Shadow Broker, to keep the Normandy off the Rannoch schedule. Now, here they were, by special request of Admiral Anderson.

Liara had achieved everything she'd planned for. She was the self-styled consort of the famous war hero, Captain Shepard. This status granted her unprecedented social power and access. She wielded her status to gain advantages for herself and Shepard. With these tools her ambitions for them were unlimited. They were the power couple of their political and social circles and the darlings of the Alliance. No doors were closed to them. Every hostess from Palaven to Earth vied for their attendance at their soirees and fundraisers. Only one thing stood in her way from completely dominating their lives. She had yet to seduce him. With a daughter, her control over him would be absolute.

Garrus watched Shepard ease himself away from Liara. This had been coming for some time. Each day that Shepard grew stronger and surer of his place in this new world, was a step away from Liara's control. Her soaring ambition kept her blind to these changes. To her, he was still that invalid in the hospital bed. The day Shepard, in an expression of frustration at her codling, threw the wheelchair away, Garrus had silently cheered.

"I'll go with you, John. I need to speak with Admiral Raan anyway. The timing is perfect."

"I'm going down by myself."

"Commander Shepard, I insist."

He refused to fight with her in front of the crew and she knew it. She was very fond of instigating these confrontations, assuming he would back down. Not this time. Liara had changed in the last months. He no longer knew her. The love he felt for her was nothing more than gratitude. Liara took great credit for nursing him back to health. Credit which she enjoyed showing off when they were in public.

Shepard shook his head as he climbed aboard the shuttle. He didn't spare Liara a word of goodbye as the door slid shut. While he powered up the shuttle, he thought of her and compared her reality to what he knew was true. It was Garrus who stayed with him during those dark hours. Grunt who brought him news and gossip. Miranda who cooked interesting meals to tempt him into eating. It had been Dr. Chakwas who talked the nights away with him. Sometimes they just talked and sometimes she read to him. EDI who asked him questions just to keep give him something to think about beside the four walls of his hospital room and Joker had fed him daily reports on the status of the Normandy. Liara knew of none of this. They had collectively decided to keep her out of that loop.

The little shuttle slid free of the Normandy and the Captain nosed the ship down to Rannoch.

In nine months, the quarians, with the assistance of the geth, had nearly transformed that first little settlement into a thriving town. Shepard landed on one of the ridge lines just to take a good look at the changes. To the north, where he had destroyed the Reaper ship, lay planted fields. The ripening stalks rippling like ocean waves in the breeze. As far as he could see there were people moving around with purpose and industry. He breathed in the fresh air, filled with life and prosperity. It felt good and it felt right.

He looked up at the sky. The last time he'd been here it had been raining fire. The Reaper ship had almost ended them all on that day. Until the second it happened, he hadn't really been sure, he could get the geth and the quarians to coöperate with each other. Now all he could see was blue sky and birds and the occasional recon shuttle. A flock of aquatic birds quacked overhead and Shepard watched them land on the lake below. His COMM Link beeped at him, interrupting his thoughts. It was Liara. He tossed the device into the shuttle and started down the hill.

The sun felt good on his face and the breeze off the water was cool. He breathed deeply, enjoying the moment until someone recognized him. It was one of the Admiral's staff. Only this time, instead of a dress uniform, he was dressed in a worn and stained suit and carrying a bucket of water. Shepard trotted up to him and took one side of the heavy container. They didn't speak until they'd reached the quarian's house and emptied the water into a cistern.

"It's good to see you, sir. We knew you were coming. Everyone is waiting for you at the Ambassador's landing pad. There's quite a ceremony planned."

"Can you get me just a few minutes of time, Riese?"

"Of course, Shepard. By the way, her house is just three doors down on the left. The last one before you get to the water's edge. I'll let them know you're delayed."

Shepard nodded his thanks and started off down the path the young quarian indicated. The afternoon sun warmed him. He slipped off his uniform jacket and rolled up the cuffs of his shirt. He felt like running or jumping into that lake out there and swimming to other bank. He felt free for the first time in as long as he could remember.

He slowed his steps as he approached the gate. Young trees lining the path up to the front door and surrounding the neat house were flowers blooming in a bouquet of colors. He remembered when she'd said, she didn't know anything about growing crops. He knew her as an engineer, yet these flowers and uniformly planted trees were completely her's. They reminded him of her cheerful disposition and optimism. How would he find her now? What had become of that young woman?

There was no one in the front of the house. The front door was open, but he didn't see anyone inside. So he walked around the back. There he saw a young woman in a wide-brimmed hat and an apron over a long cotton dress. Her long black hair hung down her back in a tidy braid. If she were quarian, then why wasn't she wearing a suit, and if she wasn't, then what was she doing here? While he watched, a quarian male in a suit walked up to her. The design of the suit seemed familiar. The male said something to her that Shepard didn't catch. Then he hugged her warmly. As he turned to walk away, he caught sight of Shepard.

"May I help you, sir?"

The young woman turned.

"Shepard!"

The basket of flowers she'd been holding slipped from her hands. Shepard could now see the woman's hands. She was a quarian. He found he couldn't move his eyes from her hands. He couldn't look up into her face and confirm what his heart told him. Then he watched her protectively spread her fingers over her obvious pregnancy. She reached out and the male quarian caught her before she fell.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Please leave us alone."

"Are you sure? I'll stay if you want me to. I'll let my father, Han'Gerrel, he said pointedly to the human, know there's a visitor."

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Admiral Han'Gerrel?"

"Yes, you remember him?"

"Of course."

They stared at each other across the yard. Neither knowing how to take a first step.

"I'm glad to see you are well, Admiral vas Neema. Things are apparently going well for you. I should go. Don't want to cause you any problems with him."

She nodded. "Why do you call me by that name?"

"Seems obvious."

"It's not obvious to me. I heard you were badly injured and a long recovery. I'm sorry I couldn't get word to you. I tried..."

"Don't worry about it, Admiral. I have to go now. I must check in with your council before I leave."

"Where are you headed?"

"Back to the Earth with your ambassador and her aid. There's a meeting to decide what's to be done with the Citadel."

"I'd like to be in on that."

"Yeah, your experience would be an asset."

"I can't travel now"

"Apparently." He was being a jerk and he knew it. How could she have turned to someone else? How could she have turned to that old man and now she was pregnant? The sun didn't seem bright anymore and the air was thick with dust and pollen.

However, she was not a nervous young girl anymore. She looked him in the eye, "If you arrange to come back in thirty days the timing should be right."

"I don't know when I'll be back, Admiral. Right for what?"

"The birth of my child."

They took each other's measure and the silence drew out. Tali thought of the time when no words were needed between them. Back then, there had always been the common goal of ending the Reaper threat and defeating Cerberus. They'd fought together and worked side by side. If there was one thing Tali had learned since her pilgrimage was that nothing stayed the same. Had so much changed so that the way back to each other was now closed?

She could see how much he had changed. He'd lost weight and looked older than his 34 years. There was a line between his eyes which hadn't been there before and a slight sprinkling of gray at his temples. Shepard had carried the burden of the galaxy on his shoulders for too long. The galaxy was at peace now. But something was still weighing him down. She wanted to help him. But the Shepard who stood before her was not the man she could have run to without reservation just a few months ago.

She had changed too. For one thing there was the miracle of this child. After the Battle for Earth, she'd been ill for many days. Throughout her recovery the fetus had stayed strong. With just a bit of genetic help the child now grew safely in her womb. Her exposure to Earth's environment had actually strengthened her immune system. It was only when she joined her community that she wore her suit and then it was for mostly social reasons. In her home she was free to go without.

"Have I changed so much, Shepard?"

He nodded, "So have I, Admiral."

"Why won't you use my name?"

Shepard turned his back on her and walked to the end of the lane. This hurt worse than he expected. Better to make a clean break of it. Too much had happened, too much time had passed. "Because, you are not my Tali anymore. And, I am following your wishes. I wouldn't have come by at all. But I just wanted to see you one more time. To see that you were okay."

"My wishes? We haven't spoken in months. How can you know my wishes?"

"When I woke up in the hospital. I asked about you. I didn't know if you'd survived. Liara told me you wanted to end things between us. She said you told me to get on with my life. I believed her. I had no reason not to."

"You had every reason not to believe her. What about the things we said to each other. The promise I made?"

"She said, you were so sick that no one really thought you'd survive."

He turned away again, he just couldn't look at her. She'd once been his and his alone. "No one thought I would survive - except Joker - but I did. Liara was there, she completely took over and I let her. Nothing mattered anymore. I had my ship and my crew. But nothing mattered. I dutifully followed the path the Alliance laid out for me. It just seemed easier to allow it all to happen. It took a long time for me to feel anything again. To feel like living again. I should go before your... He... Get's back. I don't want to cause any trouble for you."

He turned back to Tali, only to find her standing right behind him. She took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"If you've lost the will to live, Shepard. Then here is life."

He almost pulled his hand away. It was too much. Was she deliberately trying to hurt him now?

"John, this is your son and I am still your Tali."

Looking down at his hand on Tali's stomach. He spread his fingers over the rounded surface. The child kicked against his mother's side and Shepard felt it under his hand. Something went through him. Something he'd never felt before. Something bigger than a battlefield victory or galactic peace. His knees gave and wrapping his arms around her he rested his face against her belly. She carded her fingers through his hair.

"Keelah se'lai," he whispered.

"Yes, Shepard. Yes, welcome home." She also slid down to her knees and they rocked together, drawing comfort and love from each other, just as they always had.


	4. Duty? No... I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed. No more despair

CHAPTER: Part 4, Duty? No... I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed. No more despair – King Théoden, The Return of the King

LOCATION: Earth, 2187 / Quarian Home World, Rannoch

Month 9 of Peace

* * *

_And thus it was. A fourth age of middle-earth began. And the fellowship of the ring... though eternally bound by friendship and love... was ended. Thirteen months to the day since Gandalf sent us on our long journey... we found ourselves looking upon a familiar sight. We were home. How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on...When in your heart you begin to understand... there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend... some hurts that go too deep... that have taken hold._

* * *

 

When he could finally ease his grip on her, he lifted his head. "Look at you, the color in your cheeks and that smile on your face."

Tali ducked away.

"Tali, I know everything has changed. Everything. Before we take one more step or say one more word. I want to finish that conversation we began on Earth."

"It wasn't a conversation, it was a goodbye." As she raised her head a tear slid down her cheek.

"No more tears, no more sadness. I love you, Tali. I love you."

She leaned into him and he held her. Time. She'd asked for more time and time he would give her. So long apart, they had to acquaint themselves. Peace and silence wrapped them in a blanket of affection, as they remembered the touches, the scents, the strong shoulders of her Commander Shepard and the unexpected gentleness of his hands. He'd almost forgotten how petite she was. Although, there was something was different about her. A calmness that hand not been there before. Not a loss of sprite, but a calmer center. A peacefulness he'd never seen before.

"Come on. Let's get you off the ground. Can we go inside?"

"Of course."

He pulled her to her feet and walked arm in arm they walked into the small neat house. "I haven't forgotten I promised to build you a house. Sorry I'm late."

"You still can, she said, pressing her cheek against his arm. This is the Admiral's house. They insisted I stay with them."

That news filled him with unexpected delight. He would love to do something positive by building Tali her house. Would it be their house? A home? A family?

"You should sit down. You should sit down, right? I don't know. I don't know anything about this pregnancy… or, fatherhood… Father?"

Tali laughed at the look on his face. "I think you're the one who needs to sit down."

Inside, the house was almost Spartan in its use of space and line, but comfort and warmth offset any starkness. There were touches of color everywhere. No more dull metal walls and makeshift living spaces. She led him to the welcoming couch of brown and gold. Once settled, they curled up against each other. He couldn't let go of her; he examined her hands, her face and ran his fingers through her dark hair. It seemed very strange to him to see her face out in the open like this. When, once he'd been the only one to know this delicate beauty, the taste of her and how to love her... Tali.

"I thought you wanted me to tell you about… she giggled, between kisses. Not that I'm complaining."

"You complain all you want, but I'm not going to stop kissing you for a very, very long time."

Then it occurred to him that he might be hurting her. She was pregnant and he didn't know a damn thing about pregnancy. He shouldn't even be kissing her. What about germs? Was she too fragile for this? What was he thinking? He could be endangering her health. Ancestors, help him. He didn't want to stop. She was breathing his very life back into him. No, this wasn't right. He shouldn't force himself on her. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he should be doing. Pregnant women had never been in his skill set. Stop being a soldier, he scolded himself. He stopped himself and gathering her fingers in his hands, he sat back.

"Tell me, Tali. Tell me what you've been through and explain this father thing to me. Go slow."

~0~0~0~0~

The shuttle landed practically on top of them. The fact that an asari was now striding down the streets of their little town, gathered momentum with its telling.

For all their longevity, the quarians were still new to the larger workings of the galactic politics. They'd watched out for themselves for so long and without support. So it might be understandable if they were suspicious of this intrusion into their well-ordered lives. Was that really Doctor Liara T'Soni herself? She looked angry. Was that how as Asari looked when they were angry? What did she want with them? Maybe someone should ask her. Someone should do something. It must have something to do with Tali. Of course, it was always about her, wasn't it? Commander Shepard was here too. This could only lead to trouble.

When the news reached Reise, he came running. He knew exactly who she was and who she was looking for. Gathering his courage, he stepped in front of her.

"May I help you, Doctor T'Soni?"

"Where is Captain Shepard?" she snapped, scanning the area and not bothering to look at the young man who spoke to her.

"He's been detained, ma'am."

"Yes, and I know exactly who's detaining him. Where are they?"

She hadn't come this far and gained such success as the Shadow Broker by losing her temper. Tali, always was and always would be, an ingénue and therefore, of little consequence.

Tali and Shepard so focused on each other they didn't notice the asari standing in the doorway. Something in her shattered when she saw Tali place Shepard's hand on her belly. Liara watched the smile that spread across his face. He'd never smiled at her that way. She pressed her hands together and schooled her features. If her heart were breaking, she was too experienced to allow it to show on her face.

"Captain Shepard, she said with all the light and warmth of a sunny day. It's time for us to go. The Ambassador is waiting."

"Liara?" Tali, asked in surprise.

"Hello, Tali. Good to see you. I'm afraid I must insist Shepard come with me."

"I'll leave when I'm ready, Liara. There's something you need to hear and I want to say this in front of Tali.

"Be careful, John. Now's not the time to succumb to emotions. There's too much at stake."

"You are correct. There is too much at stake. So I'll be brief and to the point. Thank you for all that you've done for me, Liara. But, I'm taking my life back."

"What about our child, John?"

"I never touched you."

"Oh, John, there's more ways for an asari to get pregnant than archaic human sex. That's all you humans think about so you assume that's all the rest of us think about too."

"Don't make it be about lies. Don't allow it to end like this."

The last strands of her temper unraveled. "You know what, John? A quarian suit-rat is exactly what you deserve."

"You don't mean that." He deliberately released Tali's hand and pushed her back down to the cushions.

"I had such plans for us. Doesn't matter, she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. I've made my contacts. Some of those idiots don't even know how much they owe the Shadow Broker now."

Tali stepped around Shepard to confront the angry woman. "Liara, we were friends once."

"You're such a child. You think this is all there is to life? Love? You think you can keep him with a child?" Liara's biotics flared, as her eyes turn dark and the familiar aura shimmered to life around her.

Shepard pushed Tali behind him. "Look at yourself, Liara! This isn't the battlefield. This is a home. Have we forgotten the difference?"

"Yes Liara, what about that friendship?" Garrus commented from the doorway.

"Hey Scars, move over. Joker and I want in on a piece of the action." Joker and James Vega slipped around the turian and into the room.

"You brought the Normandy down?" Shepard asked.

"Joker did the math. Less fuel to come down and pickup up the shuttles then to fly them back up to the ship."

"That's perfect. Always hated flying in that ratty old shuttle. So, let's go now, John."

"I brought something for you, Liara." Garrus tossed a small bag at the asari's feet.

Joker removed his cap and scrubs a hand across his head. "Doctor T'Soni, I spoke to the Dock Chief on our way in. There's a shuttle leaving here for the Citadel in an hour."

"What does that mean to me? Let's go John," she said, reaching for his arm, in pretense of him accompanying her.

Shepard is eyeing his obviously busy crew and trying to comprehend just what they were up to, when a quarian in an elaborate suit entered the room. Tali and Commander Shepard recognized him, but he raises a hand to signal their silence.

"Good evening, Doctor T'Soni, I am Admiral Han'Gerrel. You honor us with your presence. I am told you wish to use one of our shuttles to transport back to the Citadel. We are happy to facilitate your travel plans. Please allow me to escort you." The Admiral lifted the bag from the floor and grasped her arm in such a way that she cannot easily escape. As he leads her out, he says, "I'd love to show you some of our accomplishments. We're very proud of our little settlement."

As the tension drained away from the room, all eyes turned toward the pregnant Quarian standing shyly behind Shepard.

* * *

 

(Elven)

Dannen le  
A ú-erin le regi  
Rang ail le iestannen  
Lû ail le tegin na hen.  
Gwannach o innen ului  
Ú lû erui, ului.

 

(English)

You have fallen.  
And I cannot reach you.  
Ever step I willed you on,  
Every moment I lead you to this.  
You never left my mind,  
Not once, not ever.


	5. I've thought of an ending for my book - "And he lived happily ever after... to the end of his days

"I've thought of an ending for my book - "And he lived happily ever after... to the end of his days." –Bilbo Baggins

LOCATION: Earth, 2187 / Quarian Home World, Rannoch

Month 10 of Peace

* * *

_What's this? A Ranger, caught off his guard?_ \- Arwen

* * *

 

Ten steps to the door, twenty steps to the gate, and thirty steps back to the chair. Forty steps through the garden, sixty more steps to the water's edge, and one hundred steps back to his chair. He hadn't taken that route in two hours. The two hours since they said, she'd begun to dilate. Three hours ago, he heard her scream and all the courage he'd ever carried drained right out of him. That time, Garrus walked him all the way to the shoreline and back.

"What if I've killed her?"

"Shepard, Garrus began with the harmonics of his voice pitched soothingly low. She isn't going through anything different, than any woman on any planet anywhere, anytime."

"But they told me this is the first recorded human/quarian birth. I know it, Garrus. I've killed her."

"John Shepard, she survived the destruction of the Collector's Base, the Battle for Earth and putting up with an impatient and stubborn Commander Shepard. Comparatively speaking how bad can this be?" He was trying and probably failing to inject some humor. Shepard just ignored him and kept walking.

"I don't even know anyone who has children. What do you do with them? I'm familiar with every weapon and which one is most effective on which type of enemy. I know the exact mass to fuel ratio required to enter a relay. I know how to bully and intimidate; counsel and comfort. How to mediate and motivate; lead a team and plan a mission."

The turian placed an arm around his friend. "Shepard, he said gently, I think you've got it covered. Same tactics, right? Let's head back. The temperature here really drops at night."

"Tali is dying in there and all you can think about is being warm!"

"Spirits, Shepard! Dying is finding you as crumpled and broken as the wreckage where we found you. It was sheer luck that British soldier found you at all."

"I get it. You don't have to say anymore."

"No, you just listen to me. Dying is watching you slip away. The friend I know and admire shrinking into himself, as what was left disappeared into the shadows of grief and despair. I understand you lost yourself for a while-"

"-And you stayed right there with me, I know."

"Yeah, and I'm here now. So if you need to be reminded that beautiful girl back there stayed alive because of you and kept that child alive because of you, then I'm here to do that too."

Shepard stepped closer to his friend, wanting to apologize and not sure if he needed to. So he just said thank you and clasped Garrus' hand in both of his.

"You're not going to hug me are you?"

"I was thinking about, but I don't want to ruffle that cool turian calm. Come on, old friend. Let's head back."

The admiral's house was quiet when they arrived. During the long day and night of Tali's labor, the house was busy with the medical team and their lab equipment. As they entered the house, a quarian doctor met them halfway. You're just in time, Commander Shepard. Please follow me."

Her long black hair lay across her shoulders in stark contrast to her pale skin and white sheets. Strong fingers twisted the bedding into knots as she fought through the pain. Exhausted and more than a little scared. Her only memories of childbirth were sad stories of tiny quarian babies born too weak to survive more than a few hours. Their immune systems unable to fight off the simplest germ. Her own mother had shared the story of Tali's birth with her. The story frightened the young girl. Little Tali learned two things from that story; the only safe place was inside your suit and babies died. Deep down it was one of the reasons Tali avoided exposing herself or showing her face to anyone. Until, John Shepard entered her life, and then everything changed. He had demonstrated through his own actions, there was more to courage than just surviving and more to life than living on its fringe.

After the sharp grinding pain of another contraction left her, she felt the bed dip. Tali opened her eyes to the sight of Shepard sitting next to her.

"Hey Shepard."

"Hey yourself." He said, smoothing the hair back from her face. He bent to kiss her, but a flash of pain creased her features and her body arched.

"It's time Commander Shepard. Do you wish to take part in the birth of your son?"

"Me? How? Of course. Tell me what to do."

"For now, just stay by her head and comfort her. Remind her to breathe regularly: Long breaths when I say and short shallow breaths when the pain is very bad. Her contractions are coming quickly now."

"Will she be okay?"

"We have taken every precaution and your presence isn't a danger, since she is accustomed to you."

Shepard was pretty sure he blushed at that comment, but Tali's vice-like grip gave other things to focus on. Like how strong she was as her three-fingered hands closed around his forearms.

"You're doing fine, Tali. Get ready to push. Now."

Then things became a bit surreal for Commander Sheppard as took this journey with Tali and changed from the battle-fatigued soldier, for whom the words honor, courage, and commitment were more than just words in a manual, to a father. Tali cried out, her voice raw from her labor. They would discuss her using the term boshtet and his name in the same sentence later.

It seemed like a battle, when everything took on sharper quality and adrenaline pumped into his veins. For one moment, he actually checked for Garrus's position. There he was, just like always, leaning against the doorway. What was wrong with Garrus? He wanted to ask the turian if he was okay. Then the doctor showed him where to tie a knot and where to cut and Tali was quiet now… the doctor was checking something in his hands. The doctor nodded, and said something to him. But, Shepard could not hear because Tali was crying and Garrus was crying and maybe he was crying too.

"Commander Shepard, would you like to hold your son? The little one needs his face cleaned a bit more."

Not really thinking twice about it, Shepard accepted the little bundle of soft blanket in his hands. He cradled it against his chest to free his other hand. As he began to wipe away the effects of birth from the tiny thing's face, its eyes magically opened. In the blue eyes of the tiny frowning face of his son, Shepard saw something he recognized. The look in Tali's own blue eyes the first time he removed her faceplate. The times his mother had faithfully kissed his scrapes and never stopped him from adventuring. The gut punch of relief when Garrus opened his eyes after the missile hit. The day he got the Normandy back. Deeper and deeper, Shepard fell into those eyes as the wonders of the universe revealed themselves to him in the small face of his newborn child.

"Tali?" He whispered, unable to look away.

"She's asleep, Commander. We'll let her sleep for as long as she needs to. She worked very hard to bring your son into the world.

Several hours later, Shepard felt a hand on his shoulder. "Tali is awake now and asking for you and the baby."

Shepard carried the baby to Tali and laid him in her arms. The only thing he could think of to say popped out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Tali, look what we did."

She laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. "Have you looked at him?"

"Sure I've looked at him. I even feed him," Shepard said with pride.

"I meant did you count fingers and toes and does he look like me or more like you."

"I didn't even think about it! Is it okay?"

"Well of course it's okay," and she laughed again.

So together, they unwrapped the little boy from his blankets. Enough time had gone by for the child to recover from the birth process. They could see the finest of black down on his head. Shepard ran his fingers across the soft tuft of hair. The baby's legs were long and straight and he had his mother's three-fingered hands and three toes on each narrow foot.

"He looks like you, Shepard."

"You can't really tell that yet, but he does have your eyes."

"He should have a name."

"After your father?"

"No!"

"Okay, then what about the two most important people in our lives, Tali?"

She nodded in agreement, wrapping the blankets around the sleeping child.

"Garrus, can you come in here for a minute?"

Commander Shepard took the child from his mother's arms and placed it in the very surprised hands of the turian.

"No, no, shouldn't. No you don't want me to hurt…"

"I want you to meet our son: Garrus David Shepard."


	6. Rannoch

* * *

LOCATION: Rannoch

16 Months of Peace

AN: Massively Effective Thanks to "A2C2G" for Shepard's additional dialogue and saving me from getting mired in my own mushy sentiments

* * *

_I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend._

-J.R.R. Tolkien. The Lord of the Rings

* * *

 

"They want me back, Tali." Shepard said quietly.

Captain Shepard's little family often walked up this way to watch the sunset over the water. After their evening meal the three of them headed up the path toward the ridge were the commander had destroyed that Reaper ship. Though they no longer thought about the area in that way. Perhaps it was part of what drew them here. This was now their spot to watch the sunset and reflect over the day's work. If there were something deeper to it, it was because they came here to think about and give thanks to the richness of their lives. The walk also helped little Garrus settle down for the night. Endlessly inquisitive and active, the little boy had just learned to crawl and was into everything.

Careful not to disturb the sleeping child, Shepard crossed his arms over this wife's lithe body and pulled her back against him.

"What did you tell them?"

Shepard released his hold on her and stepped to the edge of the ridgeline. A chuckle escaped his lips before he said, "I told them to go fuck themselves and find someone else to solve their problems."

"You did not say that!"

Little Garrus stirred fitfully in his baby sling and began to whimper.

"Look, Tali," he said continuing his tirade to the setting sun. "Every time I go out of my way to help others, I either die or get arrested and put under house arrest for six months. Is that true or is it not true? They can solve their own problems from now on. I have better things to do. They can have my commission and that rank they hung around my neck. Goddamnit, Tali. You know I don't want to leave you and Garrus."

"You don't have much choice, John. They need you."

"Need me for what? I did my job. I. Did. My. Job."

Garrus released a howl, as the whimper turned into real tears. The new parents forgot the conversation and turned to the child.

"Hey, big guy. What's wrong?"

The little boy grabbed Shepard's finger in a fierce grip and shoved it, fist and all, into his mouth. The frown on his brow and downturned mouth charmed his father. So when he bit down with his brand new teeth it took Shepard by surprise.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go! Let me go!"

Little Garrus released his grip and rewarded his parents with a wide toothy grin. Waiving his arms and legs in happy approval.

"Garrus and the Normandy arrive tomorrow night." His anger mellowing as he watched his son's tears dry on his cheeks.

"It will be good to see them again."

"Tali?"

"I know. I know. Take me home, John. Take me back to the house you built for us and give me enough memories to hold me until you return."

He heard the tears in her voice. He did not want to miss a second of his son's life. With so many stops and starts to their relationship, he didn't want to leave his beautiful Fauve. The Alliance had been more than generous with his time off, but it was time to put Captain Shepard back to work.

"It's okay. Come here."

* * *

 


	7. I can see the Shire

Year 4 of Peace

* * *

_And he smote the Balrog upon the mountainside._

\- J.R.R. Tolkien, The Two Towers

* * *

Stretching his strong fingers up to the last narrow ledge and scratching his feet against the rock face gained him just enough purchase to pull himself up and over the top. He stood on top of the highest mesa overlooking the town. This was his spot, his castle battlement and his hiding place. No one else knew about it. From here could watch the entire settlement below. His house was down there next to the water and if he turned, the landing facility was behind him.

A good thing his mother couldn't see him up here. If she had, there would be punishment and she would tell his father and things just wouldn't go well after that. What was he supposed to do? The other kids didn't like climbing or helping him kill dragons or monsters. They always worried about germs, getting hurt or tearing their clothes.

His mother often reminded him to learn to be patient. In fact, she reminded him almost every day. Be patient, you'll get taller. Be patient, you'll grow up. Be patient. Be patient. Be patient. How much could guy take? How long did he have to be patient? It was probably just a word grownups used to get their kids to be quiet and stop asking questions. Well, he had a lot of questions. For example, today was his birthday and his father had promised be home in time for his party. So where was he? They talked every day over the Normandy's radio and everyday he had a question ready for his father. It was a fun game they played. It wasn't the same as him actually being though. He still missed him.

With his trusty sword Andúril across his lap, the little adventurer sat down crossed-legged and rested his elbows on his knees. With his crop of black hair, silver blue eyes and dusty clothes, he scanned the horizon for dragons and practiced being patient. Boring. The afternoon sun made him sleepy and he yawned. Birthday cake. He focused his thoughts on his party and tried to stay awake. If only a dragon would come along and attack the town. Then he'd show them! He would be patient and make himself stay awake to watch for his father's arrival. Aragon, the great king of men, never fell asleep while he was on guard and he wouldn't either. A Ranger was always alert, he reminded himself and yawned again. The sun warmed his face and the light glinted off the water into his eyes.

Startled awake, strong hands pulled him backwards and circled their arms around him. Trapped! This couldn't be the Balrog. Could it? Probably not. The Balrog would've just eaten him, or ripped his arms and legs off, or thrown him straight into the pit. This Balrog sat on the rock with him and pulled him into his lap. Very strange behavior for a monster. Then a model of his father's ship appeared in front of his eyes. Someone kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Happy Birthday, son." This wasn't a monster at all. This was his father and he was home in time for his birthday!

"Father!"

Together they climbed down off the mesa and his father put him up on his shoulders. "Let me know if you see any dragons up there. Okay, David?"

"Yes, my Lord! And I shall smite them mightily about the snout and quench the fire in their bellies! I'm thinking of being a writer. What did you think of that sentence?"

"Very exciting. Have you learned to write yet?"

"Well, no. But I di-dtate...di-cate..."

"Dictate?"

Yes! I dic-tate my stories and Mother keeps them in order for me. Every night I tell her a story and she records it for me. Speaking of Mother, sir. She and I were talking the other day. We think its time for you to stay home. I'm not getting any younger and you might miss me growing up. I'm serious, Father. No laughing."

"Where did you hear that saying? Garrus?"

"I believe it was, Uncle Garrus. I was attempting to consult him on a series of questions I'd prepared regarding Alliance weapons systems. After just a few questions he said that."

The trail widened into a dirt road as they continued on. As they walked Shepard's son updated him on all the news around Rannoch. His son's question about staying home more often was in his mind too. Although it'd taken many months, he knew now the galaxy could get alone without him. He didn't want to miss another minute of his son's life. And he missed Tali. He'd never gotten used to her not being by his side. It wasn't just fighting when he missed her. He missed her in the everyday things of life on board a ship. Tedious staff meetings, her humor, exploring the The Citadel, waking with her wrapped around him because she was cold. And, of course, there was this little miracle riding on his shoulders.

David knew the name of every single inhabitant of Rannoch and they knew him. How he managed to sire a little genius like this was a little confusing. After spending the majority of his life practicing survival, he considered himself a simple soldier. David got his intelligence from his mother, it was that simple. Shepard never stopped to consider that the little boy with his face, hair and broad shoulders inherited leadership, inherent people instincts and a keen mind from Commander Shepard. That it took more than being a simple soldier to become the savior of the Citadel, Hero of the battle for earth and the leader who held together a rag tag group of aliens into a winning team.

"Do you agree, Father? I've thought it all out and discussed it with Mother. We agree. After Hannah is born in the spring you could stay home."

"What did you say?"

"About what, sir?"

"Hannah?"

Shepard set his son down on a stone wall. This put father and son eye to eye. David was not afraid of his father - exactly - but as he reviewed his last words he realized he'd just told a secret he'd promised not to tell. And promised his mother he was old enough to keep.

"Who is Hannah?"

"Ummm... Grandmother?"

"Son?"

"Perhaps you should speak to Mother about this. Because I really can't remember the details. You know how I am. I'm just a kid and I forget things."

"There's only one thing to do with a boy who can't keep secrets and won't follow orders."

"Oh, no Father - you don't mean it - not the Mines of Moria!"

Shepard flung his protesting, yet laughing son over his shoulder and continued on to the house. By the time they reached the gate father and son were hand in hand. There in the garden was Tali. Just as she'd been when he come to her after the Reapers, after Liara and when he'd healed enough to be worthy of her. He placed his finger over his lips to signal his son to silence and walked slowly behind his wife. With one hand he pulled off her straw hat and the other turned her around.

David rolled his eyes and headed into the house. His Mother and Father were always kissing. Certainly not something he thought necessary. A knight had better things to do. So he left his parents and went to check on his dragon eggs. He was sure he'd seen one move yesterday morning.

"Hey beautiful." Shepard said, smiling and pulling the band holding her long black hair away from her face and kissing her again.

She'd dropped the carefully trimmed flowers. He was making a mess of her hair. She felt sick to her stomach. Bending her over backwards was making her dizzy. The sun was in her sensitive eyes which only made the ever present headache worse. But he was home and the familiar arms and demanding presence filled up her space and disrupted her carefully tended day. She loved it and she loved her husband. Layer upon layer of love they'd added over the last few years. At first she'd been proud that of all the beautiful and sophisticated women he could have. He picked a little 'Fleet girl named Tali. They'd survived the wars, made a real home here on Rannoch and created that amazing little boy.

"Shepard...wait! Oh, ancestors. No!" Tali ran from him, feet pounding up the flagstone steps and the door slamming behind her.

Shepard smiled to himself. So it's true. She's pregnant. Another child. Shepard's heart expanded with love and delight at the prospect of another child. Once he'd talked to Tali, he'd contact Garrus. Garrus and Nyreen were a pair of twins up on him in the children department. Everything was a competition with that turian. Maybe Garrus and Nyreen could bring their kids and spend some time here after the baby came. David had never met the twins and his memories of Garrus were hazy. It'd been too long since he'd spent time with his oldest friend.

He'd give her a few minutes. Then get her some water and a few of those crackers that settle her stomach. Once the flowers were replaced in the basket, Shepard went in the house. David appeared in the hallway and answered his father's unspoken question. "About two weeks. The crackers are in the pantry and there's fresh water."

"Garrus David Shepard? You're still in the Mines. So when I call, you come into the kitchen and we'll have a family discussion."

"Yes, sir." David sighed dramatically and crawled up on the couch to wait. "She's probably almost finished," he added helpfully.

Shepard laid out the crackers and poured the water. He folded down the covers down on their bed and stowed his duffel bag.

"Tali? Everything okay?" He tried the door, but something was blocking it. "Tali, answer me. Tali!"

Shepard gently shoved against the door until he could get his head and shoulders in. Tali lay on the floor, bleeding from a gash on her forehead. Under her hips was a pool of bright red blood. "TALI!"

"David, call one of the healers. Do it now and I mean right now, mister."

Occasionally, Shepard forgot that he was not on the Normandy and therefore had no crew to order around. So when he turned to ask again if the healers were on their way, he found a four year old boy. His eyes wide with fear, staring down at the limp form of the most important person in his life. One by one, tears began to roll down his cheeks, as his hands clenched together, fingers twisting.

"Mother? Why isn't she moving? Why is she bleeding? Bleeding is bad. Those kids told me so... It means germs. Mommy, please get up now."

Once Shepard got her off the bathroom floor and onto the bed he scooped up his son and called for for help. Shepard paced with his arms locked around his son while they waited. The healer arrived within five minutes to Shepard it seemed like five hours. The urge to yell again was strong, but the wise old healer knew this family well.

"Captain Shepard, you hang on tight to your son. I'll be just a moment with Tali. Stay out here please."

"I...I'm a little scared."

"Me too, son. I'm sure glad you're here with me. Why don't you tell me one of your stories?"

David laid his head on his father's shoulder took a deep breath and began, "Once upon a time - All good stories start that way, Father - There was a handsome Prince who had everything he ever wanted. But he was still sad and bored. He was smart and strong and had the best toys. But he had nothing to do. Being bored only leads to trouble, Father. I know that. So the king saw that his son was bored and decided to share a terrible secret with him.

The king knew once he told his son about the secret it would mean trouble. But he could see his son was unhappy and bored and bored is the baddest thing. One day, when the Queen was out shopping, the King told the Prince about the horrible monsters which turned regular people into soup for the other monsters to eat - Don't be scared, Father. It's only a story - They also turned some humans into soldiers to help them chase the humans into the pots so they could make more soup.

The prince listened closely to the story and was amazed that no one was doing anything about these horrible monsters. The king said, hardly anyone else believed in the story. The prince couldn't believe it. He would certainly not allow his friends, or the people who lived in the village or his Mother the queen to be turned into soup. He promised his father he would do something about those monsters the very next morning - even before breakfast!. Can you believe that, Father? - So, the very next morning, the Prince went down to the village and tried to get people to go with him. But everyone one had something more important to do. Even the knights in the castle said they were too busy polishing their armor to help. There was only one Knight who volunteered. As mad as the Prince was, he was not surprised to see his best friend riding down from the castle with their horses and their armor and best swords.

So the True Friend and The Prince road off into the sunset, while all the villagers mumbled about being too busy or anybody who believed in monsters was a damn fool - Oops, sorry. Father do you think the Healer will be much longer?"

"I don't know. So finish your story. Is there a beautiful princess in there somewhere?"

David looked hard at his Father. "How did you know about that?"

"So the while the prince and his friend road toward where the monsters were turning people into soup other people joined them. - I haven't made up names for all of them yet - Then one day, when he wasn't looking for anyone at all a beautiful princess appeared. She was one of those Princesses who could take care of herself but the Prince was so handsome and nice she let him help her get away from a bad guy. The Princess was just as shocked as the Prince that no one would help him get the monsters. She was also very worried for her people, because she didn't want them turned into soup or soldiers. By the time the Prince and his BFF had to go, the Princess was so in love with him, she promised to get her whole family to help with the monsters. And she had a big family."

"Did the Prince love her too?"

"Not at first, because she was kinda just a kid and he thought he might wait a little while for her to grow up."

"Captain Shepard? You may see your wife now. Don't stay too long. She needs to sleep."

"Is she all right?" It took all Shepard's self control not to grab the healer by the arms and force him to tell.

"I'll let her tell you. Come here David and tell me the rest of that story while your Father visits with you Mother."

Instead he used the energy to rush into the the bedroom. There on their large bed lay the unexpectedly small form of his Tali.

"Hey beautiful princess. How're you feeling?" He took her hands as he sat down next to her on the bed. He'd already convinced himself that he could take a loosing a child this way. It happened sometimes and with their mixed biology they were lucky to have David. But to lose Tali, he could not do and so he held his breath and waited.

"Hey, Shepard, she said, sleepily. The healer says, I'm fine. But I need to stay in bed as much as possible. There is a slim chance my body is rejecting the human genetic material...your genetic material. But he gave me something just now to prevent anymore bleeding or cramping...It's so good to see you and. I'm glad you're home."

Shepard bent down and kissed her cheek. Tali? I promise to stay here as long as you need me this time. I promise. They can court marshal me for all I care. You are what's important, you and out little family. I love you, Tali."

"I love you, too." Tali placed one of Shepard's large hands on her abdomen. Much to his surprise he felt a kick against his palm.

Tali wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Hannah Rayya, agrees with you, Shepard."

* * *

_**And They Lived Happily Ever After...** _


End file.
